Cremation is a growing segment of the funeral industry. Full-sized and keepsake-sized cremation urns are known. A keepsake-sized urn is typically a smaller or miniature version of a full-sized urn. In the event that the family of the deceased elects to bury the full-sized urn, or to place it in a columbarium niche, a small quantity of the cremation remains can be retained for placement in a keepsake-sized urn. The keepsake-sized urn can then be displayed in the usual manner.
There is a continuing demand for new and innovative styles and designs of cremation urns which are cost competitive.